Reality
by Mexiries
Summary: Terbangun di alam bebas bukanlah sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Tetapi itulah yang di alami group beranggotakan 7 orang ini, terjebak tanpa pengetahuan atau persiapan apapun- Dan hanya ada satu jalan keluar. Mereka harus bisa memecahkan dunia penuh teka-teki itu. {Taekook / Vkook, Minyoon, Namjin.}
1. 1 Beginning

_I Do not Own BTS. They belong to the God and Their Parents._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 1 : Beginning_

 _._

 _._

 _Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook_

 _Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin_

 _Park Jimin x Min Yoongi_

 _._

 _Warning(s): Alur cerita yang Gaje dan Typo bertebaran_

 _._

 _._

Jin terbangun di kala sebuah benda dengan tekstur keras merabanya.

Dengan perlahan, manik pria kelahiran 92 tersebut terbuka; menatapi lingkungan sekitarnya yang biasa ia tempati. Alih-alih mendapati cermin yang terletak di depan posisi ranjang, Ia malah di suguhi dengan pohon-poh—tunggu,

Pohon?

Seokjin terngungu, bukankah ia tertidur di ranjangnya semalam? Mengapa ia sekarang berada di alam bebas?

Jangan-jangan….— JIN DICULIK?!

Sebelum bilah bibirnya dapat mengungkapkan tindakan kriminal yang telah Jin alami, sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya dengan sangat keras hingga pria tersebut tersedak dan kembali menalan air liur yang di hasilkan dari proses alami di mulut.

"Woi, aku tahu kau pasti kaget." Ujar seseorang di belakang Jin, "Aku juga sama kagetnya Jin, tapi mau kau berteriak sampai aku bisa makan dinosauruspun tidak akan ada yang datang."

Tangan – yang anehnya memiliki bau ikan tengik – tersebut melepaskan mulut sang empu, dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. "Y-yoongi?"

Si surai hitam mndengus, "Bukan, aku Woozi dari Afrika." Jin memutar bola matanya, biasalah manusia satu ini memang memiliki bakat sarkastik. "Oh iya Ngi, kau bisa kok makan dinosaurus— yang mereknya festa itu, omong-omong."

"Hah, maksudmu kondom murahan itu? Maaf ya aku lebih suka kondom yang ada emasnya." Setelah melihat dengan lebih jelas, Jin melihat bahwa ada seorang pria yang kepalanya tertumpu pada paha si pucat. Bibirnya sedikit terngangah dengan gigi kelinci yang terekspos.

"Jungkook?"

"Shhtt, jangan bicara keras-keras bodoh— kelinci gembul ini sedang tertidur." Timpal Yoongi, lalu tangan pucatnya kembali menelusuri surai hot pink yang sangat lembut. Melihat kejadian di depannya, Jin juga tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh rambut Jungkook.

"Jadi sebenarnya kita ada di—"

 ** _'_** ** _Oh sepertinya kalian sudah bangun?'_**

Suara lain mengintrupsi, dan itu bukanlah suara Yoongi ataupun Jungkook yang masih terlelap. Suara misterius tersebut menggelegar ke seluruh kawasan hutan, sangat keras sehingga tak akan ada orang yang tidak mendengarnya.

 ** _'_** ** _Pertama-tama, aku tahu pasti kalian shock dengan semua ini kan? Tapi tidak perlu khawatir, kalian tidak akan terluka seinchi pun disini… ya, mungkin.'_**

"Heh muka panci! Cepat katakan dimana kami berada sebelum aku melemparmu ke rawa nenek gombel!" Yoongi berteriak, amarah memuncak hingga ubun-ubunnya. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah menyiksa seseorang yang meninggalkan dirinya di hutan dan kembali berpacaran dengan guling kumamon di rumah. Oh ya, bagaimana nasib kumamon malangnya itu?

 ** _'_** ** _Hei, hei_** ** _,_** **** ** _macan pms. Jangan marah-marah dulu, mengeluarkan kalian dari sini tidaklah mudah. Kalian harus mengumpulkan seluruh bagian dari cermin_** ** _Singularity_** ** _agar dapat pergi dari dunia ini.'_**

Jin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Cermin Singularity? Kenapa harus cermin Singularity? Tidak bisakah kita menggunakan handphone untuk mencari jalan keluar?"

 ** _'_** ** _HAHAHA. Jangan membuatku tertawa_** ** _Seokjin, kalian bahkan tidak membawa gadget dalam bentuk apapun— lagipula tugas kaliankan sangat mudah. Hanya mengumpulkan serpihan cermin singularity, menyatukannya kembali di Kerajaan Serendipity dan poof! Kalian akan kembali.'_**

Yoongi menggenggam rumput di bawahnya dengan keras hingga buku-bukunya memutih, " LEBIH MUDAH MENGGUNAKAN HANDPHONE LAH DASAR KUTHIL KUDA!KAU HIDUP DI ZAMAN APA HUH?! ZAMAN HEWAN BISA BERBICARA?!"

 ** _'…_** ** _.'_**

Keheningan melanda, teriakan menggelegar Yoongi ternyata sangat luar binasa. Tidak hanya memebuat si suara misterius kicep, tetapi juga membangunkan Jungkook.

"E-eomma? Kenapa eomma marah-marah?" Si gembul mengusap matanya yang buram, menunjukkan hidung serta telinga yang memerah karena hawa dingin yang menempa.

Tanpa basa-basi, kedua kakak yang lebih tua memeluk Jungkook dan menenangkannya; yah, daripada si bayi besar itu menangis lebih baik di tenangkan dulu kan?

"Acucucu, tidak ada apa-apa Kookie-ah. Yoongi eomma hanya sedang berbicara dengan orang gila, makanya dia harus berteriak biar orang gilanya tau." Jin menepok-nepok bokong Jungkook, pernyataanya di balas tatapan mata die dan anggukan dari si pucat. "Iya, maafkan Yoon eomma ya sayang?"

"Hu-uhm! Tidak apa eomma, Kookie mengerti kok." Tidak dapat di pungkiri sebelum mereka terjebak dalam permainan si kuthil quda, mereka bertujuh adalah sahabat. Jungkook sebagai bay— maksudnya termuda dalam grup selalu di manja dan di penuhi kasih sayang. Apalagi sekarang ia telah memiliki pacar _sialan yang sangat beruntung_ bernama Kim Taehyung, membuat kelima kakak lainnya menjadi lebih over-protektif.

 ** _'_** ** _Oh, jadi si bayi sudah bangun sekarang? Ululu, lutunaa.'_**

Jin dan Yoongi menatap tajam ke arah sumber suara— yang sebenarnya masih tidak dikeathui sumbernya. Jika si pentil biawak itu bahkan menyentuh seinchi pun dari Jungkook mereka akan—

 ** _'_** ** _Aku tau kalian sedang menatapku seperti ingi membunuhku, kumohon berhentilah. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa terhadap kalian, camkan itu. Lagipula jika kalian benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan kalian akan membutuhkan bantuanku.'_**

Jin dan Yoongi memperhatikan satu sama lain, sedangkan Jungkook hanya berdiam diri sembari menyesap ibu jarinya. "Apakah kau yakin kita bisa mempercayai orang gila itu?" Jin berbisik. _Well_ , tidak sepenuhnya berbisik karena suaranya menggema.

"Daripada kita tidak dapat keluar dari sini hyung, aku juga tidak ingin melakukkannya apalagi si gembul ini ada bersama kita."

Jin menghela nafasnya, meskipun begitu wajahnya masih terlihat can-maksudnya tampan. " Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan lain. Jika ia berbohong nanti kita kutuk saja jadi badak dengan kepala anjing, ekor monyet, telinga babi juga kaki gurita."

 ** _'_** ** _Aku dapat mendengar kalian tau. Jahat sekali huhu…'_**

Pria bermarga Kim kembali menghela nafas, tangannya otomatis memijat kening yang mengkerut. Sedangkan mulut pemilik marga Min telah meluncurkan berbagai nama hewan kebun binatang dengan muka jijik.

 ** _'_** ** _Jahatnya… Btw, aku telah menyiapkan segalanya untuk kalian. Mulai dari baju dan makanan berada di tas kecil itu, kalian tinggal meminta apa yang kalian inginkan dan tas itu-yang di panggil Lost- akan mengabulkannya seperti dorayaki. Juga kartu putih yang memiliki ukiran bunga seperti walkie-talkie tersebut bernama Face— kalian dapat menghubungi pasangan kalian yang bernasib sama. heHEHE.'_**

"A-apa?! Jadi bukan hanya kita yang terperangkap tapi Namjoon dan yang lain juga?"

 ** _'_** ** _Yap! Tetapi aku membuat kalian berpisah. Kalian sekarang berada di sisi Timur sedangkan mereka Barat. Tenang saja, kalian tetap akan bertemu di tengah-tengah yaitu Kerajaan Serendipity. Dan oh! Kalian juga mendapat buku panduan.'_**

Jin mengambil tas yang bergeletak di sampingnya, tas tersebut terbuat dari kulit dan memiliki tekstur lembut berwarna coklat. Ukurannya cukup kecil, sepertinya biasa dipakai untuk anak-anak muda zama sekarang. Untuk memastikan tas tersebut berfungsi seperti apa? Dorengan apapun itu, pria dengan manik coklat memasukkan tangannya ke dalam dan, "Aku ingin susu pisang."

Jujur saja, Jin hampir tidak percaya dengan semua bualan pria misterius—tapi semua itu mendadak hilang dikala memang tangannya memgang sebotol susu pisang kesukaan adiknya.

"Uh?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, " Ada susu pisang?! Yey! Jinnie hyungie, Kookie mau, Kookie mau! Kookie mohon?..."

Tentu saja tanpa Jungkook memintapun pasti sudah Jin berikan, Ya Tuhan… manisnya!

Pasangan Kim Taehyung membuka botol pemberian Jin dengan sedikit susah payah, lalu meneguknya dengan semangat. Setelah selesai, bunyi sendawa kecil terdengar dari tersangka yang hanya tersenyum manis,

"Hehe, maaf eomma…"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang… apakah kau sudah kenyang?" Jin mengelus perut Jungkook dan mendapatkan anggukan.

 ** _'_** ** _Aigooo…'_**

Yup, si kuthil biawak kembali mendapat sorotan mata tajam dan sumpah serapah- yang belum siap di luncurkan kecuali telinga Jungkook telah di evakuasi-.

 ** _'_** ** _Iya, iya. Astaga protektif sekali kalian. Jin, kau dapat melihat di depanmu ada sebuah hologram kan? Jika sudah siap, pencet saja 'ya' dan perjalanan kalian akan dimulai! Untuk selanjutnya silahkan baca buku panduan yak, capek saya berbicara terus. Ingin bantuanku? Panggil saja dalam keadaan darurat dengan mengatakan 'Butterfly' dan aku akan muncul sebagai hologram. Adios!'_**

"Aku hampir kehabisan kata-kata vulgar, Yoon kau masih punya banyak?" Jin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yoongi yang ternyata sedang membaca buku _'Kamus Jenius Min Yoongi.' Oleh jjangjjang de poompoong._

"Masih banyak persediaan, nanti saja saat di tengah jalan aku akan mengeluarkan jurus kamehamehong dan seribu satu perkataan yang membuat telinga berdarah." Yoongi menyelempangkan salah satu tas ke pundaknya dan membantu memasangkan tas ransel kecil ke punggung Jeon.

 _Intro Team has joined the party. Are you ready to do your mission?_

 _Yes No_

Jin menelan ludahnya, melihat Yoongi yang mengangguk padanya dan berjalan kesampingnya. "Kenapa seperti di dalam game saja sih. Langsung saja pencet 'ya' hyung."

Telunjuk Jin memencet tombol 'ya' pada hologram—dan membuatnya menjadi black screen. Lalu muncul lagi sebuah tulisan,

 _Congratulations! You are ready to do your mission, Please check all the Tear manual guide in your bag. It will tell you all the things in Serendipity Kingdom. If you still have question just call me — 'Her' and I'll guide you. Thank you._

 _P.S Your aqquintance, Outro Team are also on their way. Please talk to them through the cards for a better teamwork. 'Cause teamwork makes the dreamwork, right?_

Pria dengan manik coklat membaca pesan dari _'Her'_ , "Yoongi-ah, coba ambil buku manual Tear dari tasmu. Itu akan memberitahu kita tentang semua di… _Dunia You Never Walk Alone_? Ini. Aku — akan berusaha menguhubungi yang lain."

Pria sepucat putri salju mengeluh, tapi tetap saja melakukan apa yang di perintahkan. Yang tertua memperhatikan alat komunikasi berbentuk kartu tersebut. "Bagaimana cara menggunakannya ya?"

Ia memperhatikan kartu dengan cap bunga tersebut dengan dekat, lalu tangannya berinisiatif menyentuh bunga yang berada diatasnya. Kartu yang awalnya berwarna susu berubah menjadi berwarna hitam dengan ukiran bunga yang berbeda,

 _'_ _Calling Outro Team. Please wait for a moment.'_

"UWOH, UWOH, UWOH! K-kartunya bisa berbicara!" Kaget, Jin melempar kartu tersebut hingga tergeletak di atas hamparan luas penuh rumput. "Kan itu memang untuk komunikasi babi, tentu saja bisa berbicara."

"Oh, mau berantem nyet?"

"Dasar manusia rakus, tamak, dan tak tau—"

"Eomma! Ada suara yang keluar dari benda itu!" Untung saja Jungkook mengehentikan mereka dari melakukan perang dunia ketiga. Jin dan Yoongi yang berada diambang mencekik satu sama lain berada dalam posisi sigap dan berlari ke arah yang paling muda.

 ** _'_** ** _Halo? Jinnie? Yoongi-hyung? Kookie? Kalian disana?'_**

.

.

 _Hey gais! Mexi disini lagi, hehe. Disini aku membawakan cerita baru yahet, semoga pada suka!_

 _Btw, pada ngerti ngga nama alat2 disitu? Kalo belum ini!_

 _• Kartu Face ( kartu ini bentuknya memang seperti kartu biasa, cuman covernya itu gambarnya gambar album Her. Jika sedang menelpon, kartu akan berubah menjadi cover hitam album Tear.)_

 _• Tas Lost ( Tas ini bentuknya kayak tas-tas zaman jigeum gitu, Jin dan Yoongi slempang sedang Jungkook tas punggung yang kecil. Tas nya terbuat dari kuliat dengan ukiran-ukiran bunga)_

 _• Buku Panduan Tear ( Buku panduan ini tersimpan di tas mereka, bukunya sih berupa scroll yang kalo di buka, ternyata menampakkan Hologram. Jadi seperti masa depan, dan touch-screen juga bisa terbang(?) sendiri)_

 _• Cermin Singularity ( Cermin yang dapat membawa mereka kembali jika disatukan. Intinya mereka harus mencari seluruh serpihannya [ akan di beritahu seiring cerita])_

 _• Hologram Her ( Jika masih belum mengerti dengan buku panduan, Her akan membantumu. Si pria misteriun hanya akan datang jika keadaan benar-benar darurat. Her akan datang untuk membantumu kapan saja, tetapi kekuatannya tidak bertahan lama.)_

 _• Intro Team ( Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook)_

 _• Outro Team ( Kim Namjoon, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung)_

 _Kalo pada suka, di selanjutnya bakal nyeritain Outro Team, hehe._

 _Makasih banyak! Hope you guys like it!_

 _Love,_

 _C. Mexiries_

 _P.s Untuk Cuties aku masih ngerjain ya, maaf lama :''' hehe_


	2. 2 Awake

_I Do not Own BTS. They belong to the God and Their Parents._

 _Chapter 2 : Awake_

 _Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook_

 _Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin_

 _Park Jimin x Min Yoongi_

 _Warning(s): Alur cerita yang Gaje dan Typo bertebara_

Namjoon merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh keningnya. Oh? Apakah hari ini sedang hujan? Tapi seingatnya, atap kamar pria kelahiran Ilsan tersebut tidak memiliki tanda-tanda bocor.

 **BYUR**!

"HAH?! APA-APA?! JINNIE MAAFKAN AKU, AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD MERUSAK PANCI HELLO KITTY MU YANG BELOM LUNAS, AKU BERJAN—Tunngu dulu, dimana aku?" Namjoon memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mengapa ada banyak dedaunan kering yang gugur?

"Itu yang kita tanyakan sedari tadi hyung. Hanya saja aku rasa ngorokmu itu menghalangi segala pembicaraan kita." Ujar sang tersangka penyiram pertama.

"Ngorokmu luar biasa sekali hyung, aku yakin bahkan itu dapat mengalahkan orochimaru sekalipun. Tapi ngorokmu yabg pasti tidak dapat mengalahkan amarah dari Jin-hyung. Bangun-bangun seperti liat kakek gayung lagi mandi aja." — sang tersangka penyiram kedua.

"Joonie memang begitu, sejak dari rahim aku mengenalnya— bahkan ibunya kesusahan tidur berkat ngoroknya itu, aku juga bisa mendengarnya ngorok dari rahim." — sang tersangka penyiram ketiga.

"Oh jadi begitu?" Namjoon mendengus, merasa terkhianati dengan semua yang tersangka katakan. Sudah seluruh badannya basah, juga mendapat maki-makian."Jadi siapa dulu yang ingin merasakan tanganku, Hmm? Jimin? Taehyung? Hobi?"

"E-eh Jimin, kamu sih!" Taehyung menunjuk ke arah Jimin dan Hoseok, hey— setidaknya lindungilah yang termuda batin pria bersurai blonde.

"Loh, kok aku? Kan kamu yang beliin permen mahal. Mentang-mentang kerja!"Jimin menepuk pundak si surai hitam, Prinsip jomblo kena bogem duluan harus di tegakkan.

"Heh, anak-anak goblog. Baru pulang kerja kok di marah-marahin sih! Kan ini bukan permen susu biasa, ini permen SusuUs! Ini permen mahal!"

"..." Namjoon tergugu, sebegitu takutnya teman-temannya terhadap dirinya? "HAHAHAH astaga kalian, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Jimin meneguk ludah, apakah rencana mereka berhasil? Jika tidak, pokoknya harus Hoseok yang di beri bogeman mentah dulu. "...Berusaha melindungi diri dari cengkraman mautmu yang hanya dengan satu sentuhan bahkan dapat mematahkan kacamata."

Taehyung menangguk, " Iya hyung, aku tidak ingin mati muda—Aku harus menikahi Kookie dulu."

 **PLAK**!

"Untuk itu kau harus aku beri tamparan, maaf Taehyung-ah." Ternyata bukan hanya Namjoon yang memukul Taehyung, dua kucrut lainnya ikut memukul. Itulah akibat jika Taehyung berbicara tentang Jungkook, untung saja kedua kakak lainnya sedang tidak ada— lebih baik Taehyung di pukul berkali-kali oleh mereka daripada dengan Jin dan Yoongi. Bisa-bisa bukan hanya bogeman yang ia dapatkan, mungkin alat vitalnya akan di renggut juga.

Huh, Nasib memacari anak polosh nan menggemaskan yang mempunya lima kakak protektif – termasuk ia juga protektif seh – tapi tak apa, apalah daya Taehyung jika sudah jatuh cinta, kan?

 ** _'Jadi rupanya kalian sudah bangun ya?'_**

"S-siapa disana?!" Hoseok berteriak, yang hanya di balas dengan tawa dari sang pemilik suara misterius.

 ** _'Aku hantu~ hihihi-hihi_**.'

"Eh spanduk pecel lele, mana ada hantu yang bersuara seperti paus sekarat. Jangan-jangan... kau si banci yang suka nyanyi keong racun itu ya?!" Ujar Taehyung, kembali bergidik ngeri mengingat si banci yang jelas-jelas merayunya. Benar-benar menyeramkan.

 ** _'... Aku telah memastikan bahwa aku ini pria tulen yang bukan jelmaan mimi peri, terima kasih. Anyway! Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa kalian berada disini_**.'

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, Oh jadi si kucrut satu ini yang bertanggung jawab atas keberadaan mereka di hutan ini? Seharusnya hari ini ia dapat bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya— dan juga mendapat sedikit _bonus_ di dalam kamar. Tapi alih-alih merasakan tangan halus Jin, ia malah terpaksa merasakan kasarnya rerumputan. " Sebelum itu, apakah Jinseok tau kami berada di sini?"

"Oh ya! Yoongiku juga!" Tegas Jimin, ia merasa khawatir dengan si pucat. Yah, meskipun terkadang – selalu – Jimin mendapat cacimakian ataupun tendangan pada anu— Jimin tetap mencintainya. Untuk membuktikan cinta juga kemasoan Jimin, ia bahkan sanggup memakan daging kodok dengan baluran es krim karena si marga Min memintanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kookie?" Sekarang Hoseok yang bertanya. Yang termuda kedua tidak berani bertanya tentang Jungkook, mengingat bogeman mentah tadi.

' ** _Ssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt—'_**

"Cepetan ngomongnya woi kuthil biawak! Kau telah menghabiskan sepuluh detik berhargaku!" Hoseok muntab, ini dirinya masih berbaik hati dan tidak mengeluarkan caci maki ajaran Min Yoongi sensei – lebih ke terpaksa mendengarkan kata-kata emasnya setiap hari – bisa-bisa telinga si pria misterius muntah pelangi mendengarnya.

 ** _'Iya, iya. Jahatnyaaa, Disana ada macan pms— lah disini juga ada kuda liar haus belaian. Astaga Dragon! Kenapa hidup saia terbebani sekali sih! Huhu...'_**

Yang lain terdiam dengan muka jijik yang tertampang, perasaan ingin menenggelamkan orang itu ke rawa nenek funky semakin menjadi. Tapi Namjoon, Jimin dan Taehyung juga menahan diri mereka untuk tidak tertawa. Mungkin memang Hoseok adalah manusia paling baik di dunia, hatinya selembut malaikat— tetapi jika amarahnya sedang menggebu-gebu, ia bahkan akan lebih menyeramkan dari kuthi – maksudnya iblis.

 ** _'...Maafkan aku. Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian. Kalian terjebak di Dunia You Never Walk Alone! Dan untuk keluar dari sini—kalian hanya perlu mengumpulkan serpihan Cermin Singularity yang berada di Kerajaan Serendipity.'_**

"T-tunggu dulu! Mengapa kita harus mengumpulkan cermin Singularity? Lebih baik kau telpon saja helikopter agar kami bisa keluar, bodoh. Masa segitu gampangnya di buat susah, dasar tutup tupperware." Taehyung tentu saja tidak ingin berlama-lama disini. Bagaimana dengan kencan bersama kelincinya?

 ** _'Meskipun kalian memanggil helikopter, sampai kondom emas terciptakanpun tidak akan datang. Dengar, kalian sekarang berada di dunia lain— aku akan memastikan kalian tidak terluka seinchipun disini, tetapi ya...itu tergantung. Yang penting kalian jangan pecicilan.'_**

"Tapi aku mempunyai kondom emas!" Jimin membenarkan, "Aku dan Yoongi-hyung kadang memakainya,"

Taehyung memijat keningnya, "Dimana Yoongi-hyung bahkan mendapat kondom emas? Apakah saat memakainya ada rasa _berglittery_ gitu?"

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu jika kau berani macam-macam dengan Kookie, otak selangkangan. Tapi ya, intinya bisa di gunakan sebagai senter karena _glow in the dark._ "

 ** _'Kondom, kondom, kondom aja terus yang diomongin! Sudahlah, hahh sulit sekali memberitahu para pentil komodo ini...oke,untuk menemani kalian, di samping kalian ada bacpack dan tas slempang yang di panggil Lost. Tas itu akan mengabulkan semua yang kalian inginkan. Juga kartu dengan ukiran bunga yang di sebut Face— kartu tersebut bekerja seperti walkie-talkie. Kalian dapat menghubungi kekasih kalian yang berada di bagian timur dengan itu.'_**

"Jadi Jinseok dan yang lain juga terjebak disini?" gumam Namjoon, ia memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang mencoba tas _Lost_. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jimin menarik tangannya yang memegang sehelai polaroid.

"Wow! tas ini memang bekerja Joon-hyung!" Jimin melambaikan polaroid, pria dengan surai coklat lumut memicingkan matanya,

 _Bajingan_.

Itu foto tidak senonoh Yoongi-hyung yang sedang bugil dengan posisi ambigu. Memperlihatkan dada putih miliknya, seksi sekali...Eh tapi pasti lebih seksi Jinnienya. "Jika kau ketahuan menyimpan foto itu, bukan daging kodok lagi yang akan kau makan—tapi daging monyet juga." Timpal Hoseok, menutupi matanya dari gambar tidak layak yang Jimin tunjukkan. Padahal matanya sesekali melirik dari cela tangannya.

"..." Taehyung terdiam, jadi hanya dirinya yang belum _bersatu_ dengan Jungkook?! Dunia ini kejam! Kejam aku bilang! Memegang tangannya saja sudah di buru bagaikan pelaku pelecehan, apalagi mau mengajaknya ke kamar— kepalanya bisa-bisa dijadikan sebagai pajangan.

' ** _Fiut~ seksi sekali ternyata si macan pms itu.'_**

Jimin dengan cepat merubah wajah berseri-serinya menjadi tatapan pembunuh, tidak ada yang boleh memegang Yoongi selain dirinya! Jika berani? Siap-siap saja selangkanganmu akan di jadikan tas kulit.

' ** _Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu Jimin, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa terhadap si pucat. Daritadi ia mencaci-makiku tanpa henti, semaso itukah dirimu?'_**

Jimin tergugu, oke— ini adalah pertanyaan yang sulit, apakah Jimin bisa _phone a friend_ sekarang?

' ** _Memang, cinta dan maso itu sebelas-duabelas ya... Oh! Juga jangan khawatir, kalian tetap akan bertemu dengan kekasih kalian di tengah—yaitu Kerajaan Serendipity. Buku Panduan Tear akan membantu kalian jika kesusahan.'_**

Hoseok serta Namjoon mengangguk, sedangkan Jimin masih terpatung dan Taehyung masih bermain-main dengan tas ajaib. "Jadi yang perlu kami lakukan adalah mengumpulkan serpihan cermin Singularity dan kami akan kembali?" Namjoon menaikkan alisnya, menunggu jawaban.

' ** _Yap! Pintar juga itu kau. Untuk bantuan, panggil saja 'Whalien' dan poof! Aku akan datang dalam wujud hologram— tapi aku hanya kan muncul jika keadaan benar-benar darurat. Sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian dan monitor itu. El mariachi!'_**

"Hyung!" ujar Taehyung sembari menunjuk hologram di depannya, " Apakah ini yang di maksud dia?"

Namjoon, Hoseok serta Jimin beringsut ke dekat Taehyung setelah memasang tas mereka, memperhatikan tulisan komputer yang terpampang jelas.

 _Outro Team has joined the party. Are you ready to do your mission?_

 _)Yes( )No(_

"Pencet ' _tidak_ ' saja, dengan begitu kita tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa kan?" Timpal Hoseok.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak dapat keluar dari sini. Kemungkinanmu menjomblo juga kan bertambah menjadi selamanya." Kata-kata Namjoon memang menyakitkan, tapi ya—itu memang fakta. Hoseok termenung, menjomblo selama 25 tahun hidupnya saja ia telah menderita pol-polan. Apalagi seumur hidupnya, _demi kerang ajaib!_ Hoseok tidak ingin di hina oleh mony- maksudnya teman-temannya semakin lama.

Merasa iba, Jimin segera menyentuh tombol ' _ya_ ' pada hologram. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan beberan fakta penuh kesakitan dari bibir Namjoon, mau itu Jin sekalipun. Meskipun pada akhirnya Namjoon akan selalu kalah karena ancamannya adalah tidak dapat jatah setahun, bisa jamuran anunya. Memang enak?

 _Congratulations! You are ready to do your mission, Please check all the Tear manual guide in your bag. It will tell you all the things in Serendipity Kingdom. If you still have question just call me — 'Wonder' and I'll guide you. Thank you._

 _P.S Your aqquintance, Intro Team are also on their way. Please talk to them through the cards for a better teamwork. Don't forget to spread your wings and fly, 'kay?_

Namjoon membaca pesan dari ' _Wonder_ ' berulang kali, lalu mengambil buku panduan Tear dan memberikannya pada Hoseok. "Seok-ah, kau baca buku panduan ini. Jimin dan Taehyung, kalian diam saja dan cobalah untuk membantu Hoseok. Aku akan berusaha menelpon yang lain."

Tanpa menerima jawaban, si pria yang memiliki dimple manis pergi dan mengotak-atik kartu Face. Bagaimana cara kerja alat ini? Batin Namjoon. Tugas ayo mengotak-atik benda asing tersebut belum selesai sampai,

' _Intro Team is calling. Answer?'_

 _Yes No_

"U-uwoh? Ba-bagaimana ini?...ah, sudahlah!" Dengan nekat Namjoon memencet 'ya' dengan keras, untung saja kartunya tidak kenapa-napa —bisa bahaya kan. Pantas saja ia mendapat gelar _'God Of Destruction.'_

Suara gusrak-gusruk terdengar dari ujung telpon.

 ** _'Dasar manusia rakus, tamak, dan tak tau—'_**

 ** _'Eomma! Ada suara yang keluar dari benda itu!'_**

 _Itu sepertinya suara Yoongi-hyung dan Kookie_ , "Halo? Jinnie? Yoongi-hyung? Kookie? Kalian disana?"

 _Hehehehe, makasih banyak yang udah dukung book ini :"") semoga tidak memgecewakan!_

 _Kemaren menceritakan tentang Intro Team, sekarang giliran Outro Team yang bersinar! Untuk chap berikutnya, perjalanan mereka sudah dimulai!_

 _Oh ya, emang si pria misterius itu sama kok— cuman ya biar bedain, Intro manggil dia 'Butterfly' sedangkan Outro 'Whalien'. Kalo sama kasian, nanti si kucrut itu bingung nyelamatin tim yang mana :"")_

 _Hologramnya di program dengan kegunaan yang sama cuman emang beda yaa, yang satu 'Her' dan yang satu 'Wonder'. Hehe,_

 _Yang lainnya tetep sama, mungkin sewaktu-waktu berubah seiring cerita_

 _Juga buat kalian yang baca, makasih banyak juga :"") tau kok masih acak-adul jadi maklumi karena masih belajar. 愛してる!_

 _Tunggu kelanjutannya ya, kalo ada inspirasi yang datang *_

 _Love,_

 _Mexi_


End file.
